


【芝诺光】天机

by noGuardian



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noGuardian/pseuds/noGuardian
Summary: 6.0cg情绪发泄产物。“预言”已然到来，终局不可避免。停止自欺欺人吧。
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Reader, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 3





	【芝诺光】天机

从恍惚中苏醒过来的第一眼，是男人手中一本被微黄光线照亮的书。

“预言”中的硝烟味道仿佛仍然在向胸腔中侵袭，心脏明明本该跳得很快，仔细感受一下，却又像平常一样，沉稳、安定，扑通、扑通，可偏偏让人觉得憋闷，好像有千斤石头压在了心口，喘不过气来。

你伸手环住了他的腰。

亲密之时，他的肉体是温热柔软的，每一块肌肉、每一层脂肪都堆砌得恰到好处，你正枕着的胸膛也如常人一般呼吸起伏，两个人的心跳在耳中交缠迎合，像是“预言”中与烈焰缠绵共舞的硝烟。你稍稍抬起头去看他，床头的灯具给青年的侧脸镀上一层暖色光圈，不至于昏暗到影响阅读，却也没达到刺眼的亮度。男人浓密的睫毛因阅读而低垂，投下的阴影遮住了眼睛。他在看什么呢？你想，“预言”不经意跳入脑海，穿越末日与火焰，他所凝视着的苍白月色……

那双眼睛动了。书页合拢，光影转移，你当做靠枕的手臂向内收拢勾起，带着剑茧的手指抬起你的下巴，芝诺斯侧脸垂眼，与你对视——逆光下他的眼睛呈现暗沉的蓝色，未被火焰照亮，也没有映出月亮，其中有你，仅此而已。

“终局？”他问。

谁知道海德林为什么赋予光之战士“预言”？是为了提前吹响胜利的号角，还是奏起败丧的哀曲？你不知道，上一次的预言中你斩断光明、带来黑暗，前路异常艰难，所幸还有许久未见的老友算是几分安慰。这一次截然不同，看似没有上一次那样绝望，但于你而言，分明就是一场早已预料到的审判终于到来。

你推开了他的手，撑着柔软的床铺坐起来。

“预言”到来之前，你和你的情人刚刚结束一场欢爱。海德林的预告并不分场合地点，你只能依稀忆起在意识被推入冷冽的月球之前，你似乎正准备去清洗……现在一动起来，浑身的肌肉与骨骼都在向你抱怨床伴的粗暴，但你现在无心与他抗议或调情，只想暂时离开他的视线，最好能用冷水平复一下躁郁的大脑，再冲走所谓的“预言”。

“你逃避不了。”

芝诺斯的声音从身后轻飘飘地传入耳中，你停住脚步，却不想回头去看他。你的一切都瞒不过他，从渴望，到情感，甚至包括“预言”——他不需要知道“预言”的具体内容，这对情感看得过于通透的天之骄子只要通过你的眼睛，就能猜到你于“预言”中的所见所感。

如他所言，终局。

与他有关的预言已出现了三次，第一次他未曾露面，只有加雷马的士兵在身后追逐；第二次你只一眼便断定那绝不是他，珍爱猎物的猛兽断不会对你投以那样的目光；第三次偏偏于今天不期而至，他又偏偏稳坐于舞台中央，仿佛末世的风暴之眼。

“你知道这意味着什么，芝诺斯。”你背对着他开口，不知为什么，声音平静得不像你自己，“你明明知道。”

身后，青年轻轻笑出一声悠长的气音。“而你想假装这不是既定的结局。”

硬皮书的封面与床头柜碰撞出咔哒的闷响。“你我都等了太久了，我的挚友。”他叹息，“太久了。”

“我不像你。”你回答，转过身，直直凝望向他，“我从不期待结局。”

点燃世界的火苗要比床头灯更加明亮、更加炽热，此时此刻他安然倚在床头，表情却与预言之中那猎手重叠，丰满嘴唇带了些似笑非笑的弧度，还有一双平静的、美丽如宝石的眼睛。“我知道你等了很久了，”你说，“可我不是。我觉得太早了，我讨厌结局——不许说我自欺欺人！”

可能是你最后的语调实在是有些尖锐，他张了张嘴，真的把话咽了回去。一股酸涩瞬间顺着鼻梁窜上眼睛，你急促地呼吸几次，撇开头用力闭上眼睛。“这就是最后一次了。”你生硬地宣告，“我们……我不会再来了。我们等待预言实现吧。”

你宁愿你们是烂俗的情感话本中的角色，这样也许男主角或许还会来牵起你的手，向你深情地宣誓他愿意为你放弃灭世，只是为了留在你身边或让你留在他身边。可你总不至于在这方面继续自欺欺人，魔王没有动作，还是浸在昏黄的暖光之中，连神情都没有分毫变化，他对勇者说：“悉听尊便。”

你没再看他，走进浴室关上门，跨入浴缸打开了花洒。这隐秘场所被你们用于秘密幽会已有无数次，卧室地板被重甲砸出过凹陷，落地镜也曾经映出精灵与你赤裸厮缠，这间浴室更是经常令欲望二度蒸腾，任谁也不会想到敌对双方的最强战力在这里都胡闹了多久、胡闹了什么，好像这种荒唐的关系可以一直持续到终局降临。

你坐在浴缸里，冷水从头淋到脚，激起你一阵细微的颤栗，于是你缩起腿，将脸埋进手臂里。他说的没错，你一直在假装结局遥不可及，可“预言”来了，你不能继续假装了。

你要失去他了。

——————————

END.


End file.
